


临摹人生06

by then0525 (orphan_account)



Category: shirainishi
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/then0525





	临摹人生06

上上世纪日本法治衰败、国力衰弱，厚厚法典等同摆设，乱世中ALPHA们仿佛寻到第二天堂，为非作歹好不快活。以致大批OMEGA不堪其苦上街游行，要求恢复法律法规。  
明治天皇雄心壮志，痛定思痛进行维新，没有的东西便奉行拿来主义，坚决向西方学习。法学家召集起来关在一起讨论了一个多月，最终出台新的OMEGA保护法。  
只出台法律还不能达到服众的地步，天皇一拍脑袋想出新方法，将器重大臣送上渡船，开往大洋彼岸的美利坚，不光要学习技术和体系，优秀的运动也要拿来几样。  
大臣在洋人堆里耳濡目染几个月，归国之后几乎忘记大和民族礼数，见到天皇陛下也只是行鞠躬礼，这些都是小事情，史官一笔带过。重要的是大臣此番前去带回了棒球运动，天皇大张旗鼓普及，三大报业之一的读卖新闻主编桥本见微知著，卖力奉上版面，为棒球在日本的普及出一份力。普及运动，一为增强大和民族体魄，二为吸引天生好胜的ALPHA，将精力分散一些到球场上，社会性案件自然降低，真实意味深。

十月下旬，日本棒球联盟选秀进行中，各大新闻的记者们蹲守球场各式抓拍，意在获得第一手最引人瞩目新秀的资讯。鹤田议员受邀为读卖巨人队新秀颁发球衣，西野跟着去了，紧张为发言稿润色，议员上台前一分钟还在修改。  
烈日炎炎，西野已经晒得睁不开眼，仍然要站在台侧集中精神，防止不可测事件发生。演说无事终了之后西野刚刚松一口气，却听见对面观众席上零零散散的欢呼声。起先是断断续续的，后来像是不同的欢呼声连接在一起，慢慢变得大了，引得西野好奇心起，忍不住扒住栏杆伸直脖颈往下看，到底是哪个新秀这么高人气。  
结果新秀没看到，反倒看到白石。白石戴一顶读卖巨人队棒球帽，白色棒球衫，正弯腰预备投球，姿势竟然十分标准。连续三枚好球投出，竟然将新秀级别的捕手三振出局，怪不得场上欢呼声这么大。  
西野看白石直起身来，伸手整理棒球帽檐，脸上带着满足笑容，向场上观众抬手执意。白石家优良基因作祟，站在大大太阳下的白石肤色白到发光，又穿棒球衫，像是报纸上常看到的开球明星。只是这明星并没有多少偶像意识，满面笑容抬头环视场上，目光接触到西野所在便冷下脸来。  
西野无奈又尴尬，觉得大家的视线都随着白石的追过来，认出这边球场上投球精准的白石家二小姐冷脸对象便是那边场上穿套装的西野家千金，大家纷纷在内心欢呼值回票价——原本只是为了观看巨人队选秀，谁曾想免费围观到白石麻衣投球，一转眼又从体育版翻到娱乐版，近距离揣测万众瞩目的新婚二人是否不和。

好不容易鹤田议员才完成工作，马不停蹄要赶往杂志社接受采访，西野从二层走下来，看到白石一手拿着棒球帽扣在腰间，另只手拿了水正在喝。偷眼看向议员，似乎正在和另一助理讨论些什么，西野得闲一路小跑，跑到白石身旁了又反而不知道该说些什么，只得木讷站着。  
白石喝完水之后看到站在一旁的西野，脸色忍不住又沉了下来，西野就有些慌张的样子，酝酿了半天似乎终于想好了要说什么，那边鹤田他们已经上了车，催促她快些过去。西野只得伸出手去握住白石拿着棒球帽的手，拇指在对方手心摁了一摁，意思是回去再说，之后便匆匆赶上车去了。

白石站在原地愣了一下，又好气又好笑，将手上棒球帽递给一旁助理，身上还穿着棒球服，便往包厢走去。  
原来白石小时候体弱多病，夫人求医问药、偏方找尽，埋怨白石淳介不够关心小女儿。白石淳介被责备到失语，待在房间里办公只会被夫人念叨，只好在院子里教白石投球，一来二去发现白石竟然是天生球手，投球极佳，做打手也打率极高，歪打正着为白石发展出一项兴趣爱好，商城老总也投白石集团所好，有好的装备都打包送过来。白石专心发展个人兴趣，十五岁之前以为自己的命运已然确定——今后入主垒球国家队，为日本争取奖牌才是正经。  
直到十五岁之后父亲有意识让她接触报表、安排她去子公司实习，白石才意识到球场注定不是她的命运——安达充漫画画再好，毕竟也只是少年向往的童话故事，一生只有那么几年纯净期，之后都要缓慢背负命运。  
她和西野原本互相之间不算了解，全凭彼此之间热情高涨。包厢冷气起来之后白石披上下季新披肩，低头看向场下。看台上毫无疑问是观众，看球心无旁骛，在心里物色心仪棒球新秀回去之后好添购周边。球场侧边一小块地方，能量却极大，是博彩业发展的好地方，比普通观众心思更沉一层的人们集中在那里，锁定最高奖项一亿日元，无规律里找规律，顶着大太阳在笔记本上进行精密推算。  
而她和西野则是天生的搏命玩家，能够站得高一点俯瞰这一切就要拿出与之相符的实力来。你看普通人跑完七年爱情长跑，临时标记了之后又临时标记，最终尘埃落定才各自带上印章去递交结婚申请表，婚礼也都低调，嘉宾只有亲朋好友，自得其乐。哪像她和西野，早早便敲定了一切，初恋、热恋、倦怠期、爱情转化为亲情的时期，她们虽然清楚，却一个都不曾经历过，婚礼要先办了再去经历。是身处某些漩涡的不得已。白石唯有庆幸西野身世不算太差，能够将白石淳介心头天平沉甸甸压下一截，不然纵然父亲再过溺爱自己，这个婚也不是她撒娇就能够结成的。

了解对方这一工程浩大，就算心思都给了对方也急不得。白石不幸被父亲言中，和西野常常生气，各种不合衬的小细节上猛地被硌到，之后便闷闷地不讲话。只是小脾气来得快去得也快，常常是和好之后又变得更加亲密，白石和西野真实地受过折磨又真实地乐在其中，开心到以为别的新人也都是这般过生活。  
这天白石约了中国香港来的王女士谈生意，早间出门之前不知是何原因同西野生气，两人各自出了门。王女士是TOUCH狂热粉丝，白石投其所好，之前已经请西野帮忙搞到安达充老师签名棒球手套，又将会面地点定在棒球联盟新秀所在处。王女士心情大好，合同递过去只讨价还价了几句便愉快签了，之后尽职做棒球狂饭，对这个队伍的新球手惊呼好帅，又称赞那支队伍的球手文气却强力，白石见状也不多留，为王女士引荐了熟识的几位联盟干部，王女士发挥香港人民天生社交功能，没几下便没入人群中。白石将合同递给身旁助理收起，低头看一会场上球手，忍不住追忆往昔，重新做了一回投手，想不到冤家路窄，投了几个球之后一抬头便又看到西野，白白给在场的新闻周刊送了一个八卦新闻不说，对方跑过来在身旁站了一会，直到被催走也没能说出什么话来。  
晚间再见到王女士，身上白色棒球服印满球手签名，一脸大丰收神色，意犹未尽同白石道别，约了第二日共进早餐，晚间航班飞回寸土寸金的金融城市。白石陪王女士走出球场，弯腰向王女士乘坐的房车致意，之后才抬起头来，夜色已经降临，球场不比商业街，没有五光十色霓虹灯，上空黑色云彩翻涌。朝外走去的时候有戴着棒球帽的球童低头推着卖水的手推车路过，白石随意一瞥心下大为震动，下意识轻轻叫住那人，眼睛盯住她看。

白石初中时候垒球活与迷妹工作齐头并进，彼时姐姐尚未分化撼动她纯洁世界观，只道人生得意到连痛苦掰开了都是甜蜜。白石专心做投手，因为队内有极佳搭档柏木——柏木出身鹿儿岛，父亲是当地房地产商会会长。两人出身相对，球技上也是知音，甚至一同发梦过高中组建无敌球队，联手打入甲子园。  
然而愿望如同初中时分的打出球场的全垒打，落在铁丝网后的小河里，再也难以落地：鹿儿岛中心商圈地皮重建招标引起争端，投标失败的小头目白手起家，两年之内坐上这个位置，凭的可不是做慈善的心。柏木父亲为表诚意将中标的人请进家里做客，签合同当天小头目带人荷枪实弹冲进柏木家，要试试刚入手的家伙趁不趁手。柏木家人做事向来秉持礼仪，何曾与人动过手，自然也没有防备。柏木替母亲挡子弹，被一枪打穿了膝盖骨，人立马昏倒过去。醒来之后已经在医院了，稍一动弹护士大惊小怪大喊柏木小姐醒来了，柏木相比之下算是镇定，想起是膝盖中枪，想要稍微动动腿竟然没有知觉，知道这下梦碎得彻底，于是颓然重新闭上眼睛，连等医生宣判的耐心都不再有。  
白石得知这个消息，是在突然被父亲禁止打球之后的第三天。父亲不忍告知她实情，只说白石家需要她慢慢着手处理一些东西，这样才不至于以后突发不幸却没有承继。白石当时还在心里腹诽父亲多愁善感，她那时不爱读报，早间喝牛奶时眼睛瞥到阿嬷压在老花镜下的新闻，仿佛早有预感一般地翻开之后才得知好友家因为被袭击时毫无防备所以死伤惨重，好友虽然无生命危险,醒转之后却因无法接受现实而几度试图自杀，求生欲极低。  
白石匆忙赶到医院时柏木刚刚搭上飞机，转去北欧的医院做手术兼心理咨询，再也不曾和白石有联系。前台冷冰冰询问过白石要探望的对象，听说是柏木之后甚至没有在电脑上查询便指路负一层太平间，“柏木家的人差不多都在那里。”除了好友竟然再没有什么活口。白石投球手极稳，走上电梯要去按-1时却抖抖索索，末了猛咬自己下唇，重又走出电梯。见不到就先不见，她要去做能做的事。  
之后她调动能调动的关系，搜集全部证据，发动联名请求对嫌疑人执行死刑。请求父亲做柏木家丧仪主持人。唯独好友去到北欧国家仿佛石沉了大海，再也没有音讯，成为白石心头一桩悬案。  
白石这天和王女士签完合同正要回家，球场外看到戴着阪神队棒球帽卖水的球童，下意识开口叫住，那人抬起头来，一张圆脸在帽檐下慢慢露出，和当年的队友九分相似。白石强忍心头震动端详那人，对方对于白石的心理活动一无所知，只道白石是要买水，又见白石穿得光鲜亮丽，大抵出手不俗，怀着侥幸心理去推车里拿最贵的水，又多报价一百日元，眼巴巴盯着白石看。  
白石身旁，拎着公文包的助理一眼看破球童把戏，走上前来便要赶她离开白石视线，被白石喊住。白石伸手接过那瓶水，示意助理付钱。助理欲言又止，知道遵从指令远比满足好奇心重要得多。那边白石已经微微弯腰，正视球童帽檐下纯净双眼，轻声问：“你叫什么名字？”  
球童刚刚从助理姐姐手上接过福泽谕吉，在口袋里搜寻零钱兑换，今天是联盟选秀大会，她生意兴隆，攒了一堆零钱，好不容易才凑齐数目，塞到面前这买了水却不急着喝的大姐姐手里，说：“大圆，大圆桃子。”  
白石闻言些许失落，又在心里笑自己蠢：时间怎么可能停住？六年时光，她白石麻衣从天才垒球手变成白石集团门面之一，来到球场并非为了角逐甲子园，而是为了谈生意。眼前少女腿脚麻利目光狡黠，一眼看去比当年好友心思多出许多，只是姓氏便不一致，白石怔忡一会，跌回现实世界，将手里零钱都又塞回球童手里，便要转身离开。  
终究还是没有死心，白石走出去两步又转过身来，隔着一点距离又问，你是哪里人？  
大圆正在为临收工时一笔意外之财感到开心，只是这出手阔绰的漂亮姐姐人却不爽利，一直问东问西，问完姓氏又问出身，好在她并不是偷渡来的无名黑户，得以理直气壮。大圆头也不回，稚嫩嗓音里带着清脆：“鹿儿岛。”

西野今天一整天都很忙，从棒球联盟选秀会出来之后得空在车上整理完了文件，晚间又被迫参与鹤田和缅甸朋友的会面。又选在高档会所，又是最原始的钞票换白粉，西野看着东南亚友人开箱验了钞票，敏锐察觉这次交易对象不再是看惯的那个手臂有猩猩纹身的人，同样分量的货鹤田花出去的钱也变少，似乎最近是抛弃了旧有合作伙伴，寻找低价新货源。  
这是大忌，很容易出事。西野隐约察觉事情走向，觉得心下一沉。平心而论，鹤田对她算是不错，有什么事情都会提点一些，西野同他的女儿更是同学情谊。只是人自己被利益蒙住了眼，硬要往漩涡里走，却是谁都拦不住的。  
缅甸友人毒瘾很深，刚刚验货时已经趁机吸了一回，现在钞票到手，左右两边又坐着不同款式OMEGA，理智早已消失不见，和左边的人接吻，手却停在右边人的腿上，末了兴致大发，甚至跳上沙发开始高歌万福玛利亚。真荒诞，西野心想，东亚人戴佛陀玉石项链，竟然唱万福玛利亚，混搭来的，其实不信神也不信佛，见到一点甜头就丧失理智，真实亡命之徒。西野眼睛瞥见，连处变不惊的鹤田议员脸色都有细微变化。  
像是沉船之人见到风暴，已经预知了自身命运。

白石这天心神不宁，归家途中摆摆手示意司机停下，助理一早觉出白石不对头，好奇推开车门，原来外面恰好是白石初中学校。她是专业理事人，从白石结婚才开始跟着白石，对大小姐的过往只有大约了解，深入的情绪难以共感，只是看到白石要下车，她便眼疾手快先行跳下去，僵直了手臂让白石扶着，借力走下黑色路虎。  
虽则晚间，白天吸着棒冰全程兴奋围观联盟选秀的棒球后生们错过了烈日下练球好时机，正顶着夜色反复练习投球动作。白天电视上乱入本校传奇人物白石学姐的投球，教练在一旁眼神凝住，似乎陷入久远回忆，起哄询问的时候却又笑而不语，只说白石学姐如果一直练下去，应该也有进入联盟的实力。  
那为什么又不练了呢？队里的末子一脸好奇地询问，话音刚落被旁边学长劈头一掌，棒球帽都打歪：有那样的家底，干嘛还要打球。  
转过脸来换上嬉笑神情，向教练求证：老师，是不是这个道理？  
教练笑着摇了摇头，却再也不讲话。  
晚风慢慢吹起，白石披上助理黑西装外套，侧耳听棒球棍击打棒球的清脆响声。上空响起飞机轰鸣，航班路线近十年也不曾有变化。  
白石仰脸长久望向夜空，厚厚云层不断翻涌。

到家已经很晚，开门之后西野到玄关来迎她，两人神色似乎都不太好，愣愣互相凝视。不知道对方过了一天之后，究竟有没有想起早间为什么生闷气，自己反正是不记得。  
末了还是西野先行动，她脸上带着点温和笑意，双臂展开抱住白石，埋脸在对方肩头。白石心底涌出柔情，想要抬手回抱住西野，但手臂被西野箍得很紧，竟然无法动弹。  
“我决定明天辞职，开始准备下届议员竞选。”西野跟白石汇报接下来的计划。  
白石点点头，觉出西野的疲倦和情绪波动。  
住处不比学校球场，晚间霓虹灯闪烁不息。白石和西野各自心里压着各自的痛苦，两人站在玄关长久拥抱。白石一偏头，忍了好久的眼泪无声滑落，渗进西野肩头柔软布料。庆幸此刻千言万语，都可以拥有后来，能够放到之后慢慢诉说，就算是航班改道、板块推移、棒球不再受欢迎，又或是巴别塔终于陷落，人与人之间语言到底相通，都不及此刻白石和西野心有灵犀。


End file.
